Present
by MusicalWheaten
Summary: Eddie stands Patricia up on their anniversary.


Written for Megan when I was writing fics in people's asks weee

* * *

Patricia Williamson smacked her lips together once, trying smear the lip gloss into place. She had finally completed her look for her date with Eddie tonight. It was there one year anniversary and she was excited. She didn't usually go out of her way to make herself look nice for Eddie, but tonight was to be different. She was going to let him drag her out to a restaurant, and then they were going to go for a walk in the tunnels. The tunnel walk was a surprise, but it was kind of an important place to them. She walked back the room she shared with Joy and Mara. Joy was out with Mick, and Patricia really didn't care where Mara was. She grabbed her shoes from under her bed. She slipped them on quickly. She headed for the stairs. She stopped herself when she heard her phone buzzing in the clutch she was holding. She pulled her phone was Eddie, she answered it quickly.

"Hey I'm about to head downstairs," she spoke quickly, she figured, he called her because she was running late.

"Yeah about that," he spoke nervously through the phone.

"Are you blowing me off?"

"It's my dad, he said he'll finally stop with the run around and actually tell me about the Osirion stuff tonight, and only tonight."

"We have plans Edison. I'm all dressed up," she sighed.

"I'm sorry Yacker I really am, but this is the only night he agreed to."

"He still hates us together, but fine whatever have fun. Forget you," she hissed into the phone. She stomped back into her room. She kicked her shoes off, and and tossed her clutch on the bed. She grabbed a pair of shorts and tank top out of one of her drawers. She stormed into the bathroom, and changed quickly. She took off her make up and pulled her hair back. She made her way back to her room, and tossed the clothes she had been wearing under her bed. She grabbed her laptop off the desk, and set out to distract herself from how mad she was. About two hours later she found herself looking at the time.

"It was just 7:30 how'd it get to be 9:30, oh well I'm hungry," she muttered, getting out of bed, and heading downstairs. She was in the kitchen looking through the fridge when she heard the door open and shut, it was probably one of the many couples in the house returning from a Friday night date, like she was supposed to be doing. She didn't think anything of it until she heard footsteps behind her. She felt someone grab her sides, she jumped, slightly frightened. She turned around suddenly to see you it was.

"Oh it's you," she snarled.

"Don't sound so happy to see me," he smirked.

"I'm mad at you," she hissed.

"I know," he sighed.

"Just consider it payback from the time you stood me up, when you got locked in the bathroom," he teased.

"No," she snapped.

"Seriously Patricia, you're important to me you know that right? But this Osirion thing is this locked up big secret part of my life. I need to learn more about. It won't happen again."

"It shouldn't have happened anyways. Do you know what today is," she spat out.

"It's Friday. It's the day you'll forgive me?" he smiled.

"No. It's our one year anniversary, and you stood me up."

"You stood me up on our first date."

"I know."

"Then why are you mad at me?"

"I don't know okay?"

"I knew it was our anniversary, anyways. I got you something," he smiled.

"Did you now?"

"I did, I'm not a horrible boyfriend," he teased reaching into his pockets.

"Nope, I don't want my present, save it for when we actually have an anniversary date," she smirked.

"Fine, next weekend. I promise I'll blow my dad off then," he smiled.

"Sounds good, but you missed out on a good present, " she winked.

"What was it," he questioned.

"You aren't getting it now, maybe next weekend, but want a sneak peak," she whispered into his ear. He liked where this was heading.

She tugged one of her tank sleeves off her shoulder, "There you go sneak peak," she smirked.

"Really now?"

"Yes really," she teased.

"You know there's one thing I do want right now, it can't wait a week."

"And what's that?"

"Why don't I show you?"

"Show me then," she smirked. His lips crashed to hers. Her hands tangled in his hair quickly. He soon had lifted her unto the counter top. His hands snaked up her shirt.

"I think you should get your present now," she whispered biting at his ear.

"Do you now," he teased his lips moving along her jaw and neck.

"Yes now shut up, and take me to your room," she breathed heavily.

"Can do," he said picking her off the counter, and taking her across the hall. He dropped her onto his bed, then turned to lock and shut the door.

"Let the present giving begin," she smirked once he joined her on the bed.

* * *

It's horrible... sorry.


End file.
